character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Calculation Group
Introduction The Character Level wiki is a site which aims to index the statistics and abilities of various characters across different fictional franchises. Quite often these statistics are measured via calculations of feats performed by characters. The Calculation Group is a collection of members well-versed in calculations and the go-to people for opinions regarding all forms of calculation activity. Responsibilities The additional responsibilities to be maintained by Calculation Group members in addition to member responsibilities: *Following, the current calculation evaluations, and calculation requests threads, and helping out whenever necessary. **Checking the validity of any existing calculations. Once 1-2 calc group members have evaluated and accepted a calculation (posted in blog format in this wiki), the results can be applied via a content revision forum thread, as long as other calc group members do not disagree. **Making calculations of important scenarios, and participating in subsequent discussion for related statistic revisions. *Supervising and helping out with all forms of calculation-related activity. *Calculation guidance: **Providing calculation guidance to regular members with regards to calculation techniques employed. **Maintaining the Calculation Instructions pages, adding examples, scenarios, and other instances to help new users create calculations of their own. *Keeping an eye out for new, potential members for the calculation group, and informing a bureaucrat regarding the same. Benefits The benefits of being a Calculation Group member: *Staff member: Calculation Group members are part of the managing staff, and as such can take part in staff discussions. In other words, members have the opportunity to directly commune with regards to the future direction of the site, and their opinions will be taken into consideration when creating/modifying site policies. *Being at the helm of majority of all wiki activity: Calculations are an incredibly important part of the VS Battles wiki, and as such, members of the calculation group are some of the most valuable and respected members of the community. *Rollback rights: To signify that they are a highly valued part of the staff, calc group members get rollback editing rights until they have achieved another staff position. Appointment The following pre-requisites must be met for appointment as a Calculation Group member: *The member must display intimate familiarity with the Calculation Instructions pages, and should be well-versed in calculation techniques. *The member must have at least 3 accepted calculations, either on the site or off-site. *Once promoted, the member must preferably remain active. Calculation activity must be significant, and not merely a name-sake gesture. Removal The Calculation Group member position may be removed under any of the following conditions: *Severe violation of the wiki rules. *Bad-mouthing the wiki policies. **Personally disagreeing with them is an entirely separate issue. In case of such a disagreement, try and resolve it with a private conversation, instead of exploding publicly. *Direct disobedience of an administrator or bureaucrat in case of a site policy. **Personally disagreeing with a policy is an entirely separate issue. In case of such a disagreement, try and resolve it with a private conversation, instead of exploding publicly. **Publicly disagreeing about a calculation is, of course, permitted, as long as done within the confines of the site's rules. Public argument is prohibited in cases of site policies only. *Inactivity for a prolonged period of time: **Complete inactivity for a period of two months or more, without informing the administrators of valid reasons beforehand. *Misuse of powers to unfavourably accept calculations, or depicting explicit bias towards any particular verse when involved in calculation activity. **Disliking a verse is perfectly acceptable, however this must not reflect when evaluating the validity of calculations of such verses. Category:Calculation Instructions Category:Administration